In certain applications it is desirable that a linear link in a mechanical linkage arrangement be capable of selectively providing for lost linear motion in the direction in which the link extends. This may be required in order to limit, under certain conditions, the movement of a slave end of the link relative to the other end thereof.
One such application is set forth in my South African Patent No. 81/4519 in which I describe a vehicle having a drive engine and fuel supply means controllable through a linkage arrangement in which there is embodied a "lost motion" linkage. The latter has the effect of limiting the degree to which the throttle of the engine can be opened through the action of the normal accelerator pedal or the like in the event that the driver of the vehicle is driving in an undesirable manner, in any one of many different respects which can be chosen by an owner or operator of the vehicle.
In my said earlier patent the "lost motion linkage", as the linear link is therein termed, is of a relatively clumsy nature and has a solenoid operated part carried by a plunger of the solenoid movable at right angles to the length of the link itself. A lost motion linkage of this type is of an awkward shape and may be difficult to install due to the fact that it may foul other engine components in consequence of its shape and size.
It is the object of this invention to provide a linear link of a nature capable of replacing the lost motion linkage referred to in my earlier patent and which may be utile in other applications and wherein a more compact linear link assembly is provided.